


Shuichi goes to dicks sporting goods

by LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Camping, Fishing, HIV/AIDS, Heterosexual Character, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexuality, Kaito can't undo his seatbelt and dies, Kaito gets aids, Kaito gets aids and dies, M/M, Necrophilia, Nipple Penetration, No Hetero, No Homo, No Slash, Sex with a Car, Shuichi dies, Shuichi goes to dicks sporting goods to get a fishing rod and dies, Shuichi nipples in his asshole, not gay, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username/pseuds/LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username
Summary: help
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Shuichi goes to dicks sporting goods

Shuichi saihara and kaito texted shuichi saihTHdha a phone call email myspace and akioto said shuichi and kaito were going go to go camping in some fucking campsite somewhere and they were gonna do a heterosexual with the fishing rod from dicks sporting goods because both of them are very hetreo because kaito said so and kaito is always hetero because he said no homo so its not gay

Kaiot and shucihi got into the fucking car and epilepsy to dicks sporting goods and they parked in the parking lot where they parked the car to the lot where the car park lot and suhcci opened the door car door inlocked the door of the car and the car and he go away into the dicks sporting goods parking lot and waited for kaito because he could not undo the fucking seatbelt

"kaito fuck you is that are you doing why do you not unseatbelt" shuichi opened the door to bitch at kaito and kaito was still retarded when he opened the door

Kaito choke himself with the sealtbet "ow imbossibel is possiblw no homo" 

"what the fuck kaito" said shiicji had a stroke and seatbelt in the fucking car

" fuck you I'm trying to undo the seatblet but the top is rubbing my titties and it makes my nipples hard and the bottom part is touch my peepee and it's really fucking gay but it's not gay because I said no homo" said kaito motomoto

"you can homo later kaiot we go to dicks sporting goods now please" seizured shuichi and he clicked the button on the seatbelt that makes the seatbelt stop being gay when you push the button on the seatbelt and it doesn't touch your penis

Shucihi and kaito held hands in the parking lot so they dont fucking die in the dicks sporting goods and they went to the place where you enter the dicks sporting goods at the dicks sporting goods entrance and shuichi went to go dicks sporting goods fishing rod

"my nipple is wet with the nipple cum" bitched kaito 

"shut the fuck up I'm getting a fucking fishing rod" shuichi fucked himself brain cells while he focused on to find a fishing rod big enough to fit inside his tight shuichi ass 

" All the other hetero in dicks sporting goods will think that my nipples are wet because of dicks sporting goods because it says the word dicks and I have no homo but they don't know that and they'll examine my titties and assume that I no hetero in the dicks sporting goods." Kaito motato had straight panic and distracted shuichi from fishing rod with his straight panic

"kaito I swear to fuck" said shuichi being destracted from dicks sporting goods by Kaito momotad straight panic in dicks sporting goods with the dicks sporting goods fishing rod.

"plaease unhard my penis shuichi I need to not homo rn"

"you want the suck" shuichi get on his hand knees and vored his dick

" that's gay shuichi" kaito stopped getting shuichi as blowjob in my his in the asshole 

"takito why how do your mipple unhard?" Asked shuichi

" breast me" said kaito undo his fucking space jacket 

"Kaito you take your fucking space jacket unwear the jacket " shuichi srated at Kaito motmiat juicy nipples filled with the nipple juice and moist niplel semen precum

"breast my breast meat into your asshole shucihi. make my cum nipples so I can no homo again. pleaes suhcssji" moan kaito motota he moan at shuichi 

"yes boomer put in my your very erect nipple weenus in me inside asshole in the dicks sporting goods" said shcuaij

Kaoti tomato shuichi sit on his titties and inserted into nipples inside his anus and it wasn't fucking gay

"shuichi you asshole is very okay" kaito mat thrust him nipple into Shuichi's anal vagina where the gspot in his ass 

"I'm having gspot I fucking seizure" shuichi moan and he fucking died be aids d kaito tatitom made him seizure to death with his nipple

"oh fuck he's dead and he can't say no homo when I cum nipples and now it's homo and all the other hetero in dicks sporting goods were right because I can't have a no homo and I have no hetero because this is fucking gay because shuichi does not no homo because he's fucking dead" kaiot matito pull out game satisfactory and he came in Shuichi's his forehead and his forehead gave him aids and he fucking died


End file.
